criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
David Rosenberg
David Rosenberg (1993–2015) was a suspect in the murder investigations of CEO Ernest Turing in Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay) and programmer Bob Levene in Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay) before being murdered in Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay). Profile David was a 22-year-old entrepreneur and the founder of Drone Zone. He had blue eyes and brown hair with shaved sides. He wore a light green collared shirt with a multicolored bow tie and two pockets, one of which carried his phone. He also sported stubble and a pair of black glasses. In his first appearance, it is known that David practiced yoga, read comic books and knew binary. In his second appearance, he sported an oil stain on his shirt. It is discovered that he played chess. Events of Criminal Case Smart Money David was first interrogated by the player and Amy after they discovered a drone he sent to the victim, Ernest Turing. After unlocking it, the drone started attacking them. Frank came in shortly afterward and destroyed it, then the team left to interrogate David. He replied saying he sent it as a joke, but one too clever for the team to figure out. The team did not take it the same way since Ernest Turing was found dead the same place where the drone was. He was shocked to hear of Ernest's death, saying that he was his role model. Amy and the player talked to David again after finding a form the victim signed closing down his former company, Drone Zone. He was mad at the victim for wanting to shut Drone Zone down instead of expanding it. David believed that the victim bought his company so he could have access to his drone technology. He sent him that drone, then left to see his yoga instructor to let his anger go away. David went on to say he is already working on his next big thing, which would involve computers and comic books. David was found innocent after the team arrested Per-Sephone for Turing's murder. However, the team continued to investigate Ernest's reason for being so interested in Drone Zone's technology. Amy and the player managed to find a document pertaining to the creation of nanobots. However, after sending it to Hannah, it was revealed that it had to do with technology made by Drone Zone. She discovered it was going to be used to create sentient nanobots, and after explaining how they work to Amy, she and the player left to talk to David on this matter. He was surprised that he did not realize it before because he was focused on his drones. David was ecstatic to hear that he was responsible for creating technology that could be the next big step in scientific progress. Programmed to Kill David was flagged as a suspect again when Amy and the player found a faded warning addressed to him from Bob Levene (with the help of Hannah's analysis). He said that the victim was afraid of nanobots and always saw the evil in things. He also questioned why Bob would go to him when Meteor Systems bought out his company alongside his patents. David was not surprised to hear of Bob's death, saying that he always tried to stop other people's projects and that he tried to stop the wrong one. David was interrogated again by the player and Frank after finding a magazine cover saying that he wanted to sell nanobots to a dictatorship, specifically the People's Republic of North Freonia. He was shocked to hear the player found out about it and said that while he came up with the technology, Meteor Systems took all the credit. He figured if he could not be famous for their invention, then he could at least make some money by selling them. In the end, David was found to be innocent after the team arrested Aphro-Dyte, but he played a major role in ending the nanobot epidemic. He was able to provide a way to help administer the nanobot cure across the city through the use of a drone he created. Hannah was able to create a fleet of them, however, due to the electromagnetic bomb that was used to defeat Aphro-Dyte, she could not program them. The team returned to David for help, and he said the drones could be launched from the Meteor Systems helipad, which runs on solar energy so it would not have been affected. He then thanked the player for helping Innovation Valley. Murder details Just after arriving into The Wastes, Amy and the player found David's body in a pool of nuclear waste. The body was sent to Roxie, who confirmed David was killed by radiation exposure after his organs melted with the radioactive liquid he was placed in--filing radiation as the murder weapon. She also found bruises on David's head, which meant he was knocked out before being placed in the pool of waste. Roxie also deduced the killer was exposed to the radioactive compound that killed David too, grounds for the team to determine the killer had radiation sickness. Relationship with suspects David was sent to work in The Wastes to redo Albert Tesla's old experiments before he vanished. Some of his colleagues included Jess Prakti and Trevor Neuman. David agreed to be Dr Neuman's test subject for the thought transmission machine, from which the rest of the research team learned that David was extremely afraid that they were going to kill him. General Freeman was employed by Meteor Systems to keep an eye on David for his own protection. Andy Pascal had threatened David to not mess with what he did not know, fearing that he would create another catastrophic invention like the weather machine in Jazz Town. Tesla's son, Allen Muir, also told David to stop his experiments as he knew that Tesla's experiments were dangerous for everyone involved. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Jess. After trying to pass off David's death as an accident, Jess admitted to the crime. She said that when they read David's mind with a machine they built, she found out that David wanted to kill the scientists to stop the experiments. Not wanting the project to be jeopardized, Jess knocked David out in the entrance to The Wastes and then threw him into the puddle of nuclear waste. Jess refused to tell the team where Karen was so she was sent to court, where she tried to plead self-defense but was sentenced by Judge Dante to 30 years in prison. Trivia *David is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *David is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. Case appearances *Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay) *Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay) *Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay) Gallery DRosenbergPacificBay.png|David, as he appeared in Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay). DRosenbergPacificBayC106.png|David, as he appeared in Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay). DavidRosenbergBody.png|David's body. JPraktiBarsPB.png|Jess Prakti, David's killer. davidrosenbergmugshot.jpg Davidrosenbergmugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Meteor Systems affiliates